Headless High (Revamped)
by wing slash 1
Summary: A family heritage is something that never comes easy. Well for Yubad Crane this is true especially if the heritage is a spirit that is curse on your family to hunt down, and make your entire family cower in fear. Luckily Yubas is different from his four fathers, cause he is a complete cynical loner, but will that change? (Updated chapter 1 and 2, also yes am still here)
1. Chapter 1: Intro

**A/N: Revamping the series with an actually plot this time. I really change how he looks here and the intro in general. Hope you all enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer : all rights to the owners, any relation my oc has is pure coincidental…**

* * *

 **Introduction to Life**

 _Ever After High is a magical place, were the children of many fairy legends go to, destined for greatness or a fearsome reputation. From prince charming, snow white, and so on…they all stared their journey here. Now it's my turn, Yubad Crane, the son of Ichobad Crane. A simple man who had the terrible chance of running into the legendary "Headless Horseman", not only did he ran away like a coward, but also he left the love of his life behind and dragging me away with him. Going here is one of his decisions for me, i only listen to him since he 'IS' my father after all. I just hope i can do better than him._

* * *

 ** _Grimm's Office_**

 _'Man...This Headmaster sure is taking his time'_ I sigh as I look into the mirror in his office. My short brown hair looked messy as always, with the orange highlights hanging on the sides. My blue eyes looks tired from waiting, standing up i continue to look at myself, to see if am presentable enough for the Headmaster. I stand just an inch taller by most guys my age, being 16 and all. I fix my green sleeveless hoodie, the sides having blue lines running along it. I wear my usual blue long sleeve shirt. I sit down on the chair in front of the headmaster table, feeling the comfort of my loose fitted jeans and my sneakers.

I look at the clock hanging by the wall; _9:30 am,_ It only has been 10 minutes since i got here and got the appointment, but i feel restless. I take out my green mirrorphone and check my fablebook.

 _'No updates...as usual'_ I though checking the time again; _9:35 am,_ only 5 minutes. *Sigh*

The door opens just as i was about to play on one of my many apps. A tall, but stout at the stomach man walk to the table. he wore a blue coat with a white dress shirt and a blue ascot. He wore black shoes and black slacks. He noticed me immediately. *Ahem*

"Sorry for the delay Mr. Crane, I was busy with other matters." He took his seat and opened a brown folder, which had my name on it. "So first of all..."

* * *

Then the conversation was mostly white noise to me. It was just a simple interview about my previous school, any extracurricular activities, and the subjects i would take. Though as the interview got longer, i felt restless again just wanting it to end.

"Well that should do it." He closed the folder and placed it on a nearby shelf. "You will be staying on at the boy's dormitory on campus, last room at the hallway. Here's your room key." He handed me a golden key with _B5_ written at the handle of it. "Now since it;s still your first day, you have it to yourself. Class starts tomorrow 7:30 sharp. Most of the requirement can be found at our school shop or the nearby village, Bookend." He extended his hand. "Adn again welcome to Ever After High."

I shook back "Thank you sir." I turn to the door, bring my suite case, and my key with me.

* * *

The hallway seems empty as i walk to the boy's dormitory, and again i felt restless, the walk felt long.

Opening the door, the room itself looked pretty standard. A simple study table next to the simple bed. A window next to said table, which had a lamp resting on it. The walls being a simple mix of blue and green. ' _Simple is good, but i'll get myself some poster, to atleast bring life to the walls.'_ I though as i opened my suite case.

The contents spilling out magically, ' _I guess Dad's suite case has it's uses'_ I arranged the items, placing the many books i have by my simple book shelf. I place the shelf to the right of the room. To the left i moved my Piano _'Yes the suite case could fit a piano'_ beside the closet. Now the room almost looked like my old one, granted the walls still looked plain.

I walk towards the window _'I so this is where i will have my start, i just hope I can do better than Dad...'_

* * *

 **A/N: Just a simple intro, next chapter is where i will actually have him interact more than this. Please leave a review.**

 **.**


	2. Chapter 2: Trouble

**A/N: Just showing how cynical Yubad is than before. I feel a more cynical character will be a good starting point. Anyway enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **First of Many Troubles**

 _Not everything can be planed right, either good or bad, there is always an unpredictable variable. Yubad Crane just wanted to start his 1st day of class with no problems. Today will just prove that something will happen, even if you don;t want it to._

* * *

 **Gates of Ever After...**

 _'This is it huh?'_ I though as i look at the row of stair leading to the main door. Beside it is a concrete sign with ' _Ever After High'_ carved in it. The one thing i did not see coming was a giant walking over me...wish he would have aim better.

I climb the stair and reach the door, opening it up a row of student by the lockers turn towards me, ' _Were they expecting someone important?'_ I though as i ignore their gaze and head to Baba Yaga's Office to get the class assignments.

* * *

 **Inside the** **school...**

After getting that, i decided to explore a bit to find a good spot to hide when i want to skip class. turning a corner i bump into someone, a girl around my age.

She has curly black hair with red highlights that go straight down. Her black eyes complemented her as well as her small birth mark on her cheek. She wears a red dress with black in the mix and is wearing a crown...Oh no royalty.

"Are you oka-"

" **OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!** " I back away as her hand swipes me, and the flower pot by a nearby locker get cut clean.

"Woah, watch were you use that. You might have cut my head...Oh 'Off with your head...' You were aiming at me." i said to her with a deadpanned face.

She looks at me dumbfounded and strikes again. I sidestep to her right and grab her hand.

"Let go!" Man this girl is something else.

"I will when you have calm down, and stop trying to get my head."

"If i don't?!" She said with venom. I just grip her hand a bit harder.

"Fine, fine, just stop!" I let her go and she rubs her sore wrist.

"Sorry about that, instinct kicks in when am in danger, especially when my head is on the line." I tell her in a mono tone.

She just glares at me and sighs looking away.

"It's f-fine, just watch were you go next time." she said as she walks down the hall, towards what i guess the nurses office.

 _"Man 1st day in and i already got a psycho chick piss, and royalty as well. Judging by what she said she must be the Queen of hearts daughter. I better watch by back around her.'_ I continue my path to wonder.

* * *

 **A/N: Please leave a like and review.**


	3. Chapter 3: Talk

**A/N: At this point i have set a goal to finish this story to it's completion. Feedback would help me a ton. I still can't get a good grasp of compelling or interactive storytelling, but i really want to pursue it. Constructive criticism would help me improve or help me reflect on my writing. Thank you and enjoy.**

* * *

 _Classes start today, and it's Yubad's first day. The teen in question is look at his schedule for each class. Most of his classes like Mythology looked interesting enough, but other's like Chemythstry could bore him. So the plan would be to skip most classes he couldn't fully enjoy or he just didn't like...What an Assh-_

* * *

 **Hallways...**

 ***ACHOO*** ...Is someone talking about me? I wouldn't be surprise if someone wasn't, I am new to school so people talking about someone new shouldn't shock me. It is part of the high school norm to gossip, but...just to be sure, I look around and notice no one in particular, especially the daughter of the Queen of Hearts. I walk to my locker to get my things, pencils, a few notebooks and a pillow...I didn't sleep that much last night.

Before i could close my locker i hear something. It sounded like breathing? I look to my left only to see a pile of students...checking my right i see a girl with blonde hair, wearing a blue and yellow scheme sundress staring at me, She holds a microphone close to my face...while a camera man is behind her, most likely recording this.

"Can i help you?" I ask the blonde girl.

"Why yes, are you Yubad Crane, son of Ichobad Crane?" She asks as she hold the microphone closer to me, but i step back as she does. Not because of the microphone, but she mentioned my dad...

"...What if i am?" I reply with as hostility in my voice, she noticed this, but didn't seem afraid. Instead she look more persistent. "I just wanted to get an interview with the new addition to Ever After High, My name is Blondie Locks." Her eyes seemed to pierce through my body, like she was observing my movements.

I felt uncomfortable with this girl, pushing this interview, i didn't like being the center of attention. School is like a proving ground in my point of view. So any kind of miss step can lead to you being the target for jokes. So..."I'm sorry Blondie, but am kind of busy now." I said as i walk away.

"How about later, am sure you would be free then ?" She asks blocking my path. This was starting to get to me a bit. Luckily enough the bell for 1st period rang. I quickly made my way to class. "Hey wait!" She, but i really made the turn, blending in with the sea of students. I look at my schedule to see i have Mathematics first...well 1st class and I already want to skip.

"Well, That was just not right!" I hear her voice as I enter class.

* * *

 **In class, Mythology...**

It was already 2nd period, and i regret thinking Mythology would be interesting. The subject matter flew over my head, that it made me sleep. I went for my bag to get my pillow, but didn't feel it...must have left it when Blondie interrupted me. 'I really wanted to sleep, Oh well must as well...' i raise my hand. "Sir may i go to the nurses office, i don't feel that well." I said pretending to be dizzy.

"Alright Mr. Crane, Blondie could you take him to the nurses office ?" He said as the girl stood up...'Why?' i mentally complain as she walks to me and we walk to the nurses office...He must have seen me bored, now i can't skip.

* * *

 **Hallway...**

We were walking to Mrs. Lady office, but Blondie kept giving me glances...dirty ones. Turning the corner she stopped, I turn and she spoke "You wanted to skip classes didn't you ?" She said with her hands on her hips. No point in lying.

"Yeah, but He must have seen through my act." I said as i lean by the lockers. "...or it's because you acted dizzy and he didn't want to take the risk of you getting more hurt." She replied with a grin, and I though about it...and hit my head against the locker.

"So now what are you going to do ?" She asks me. What can I do, I mean continuing to the nurses office might get me detention if she figures out am faking, and going back to class might be more trouble. I turn to Blondie "You won't tell will you ?"

"No i won't, but you need to do something for me." She replied taking out her mirrorpad...It's almost like destiny wants me to suffer. It's either timing that it was her who had to bring me or just bad karma.

"Fine you get you're interview, but don't get to personal. Just stick with anything not related to my background, and you better keep your word." I said as i prepare for this. "I will keep my word, you ready ?" She ask, I just give a Nod.

* * *

 **5 minutes later...**

I feel spent from answering her, it seems almost an hour.

"I hear you had some trouble with Lizzie Hearts, did this cause some unwanted attention from those who saw this?" She ask with a serious tone.

"There was no one aroun-Wait you saw that?" I ask.

"W-well, thanks you for the interview, got to go bye!" She quickly moves and that causes me to spin around...how that happen is beyond me.

"Huh, guess tomorrow will have some new about me...and i feel weird talking to myself. Might as well skip the day." I said as i walk to the dorms, hoping for a uneventful day tomorrow.

* * *

 **The next day...**

Why must my luck be so bad. I walk the halls to my locker and see a screen appear above the lockers. It's Blondie... _'Is she going to...?'_ My answer was here talking about our interview yesterday. She also emphasizes the interview, especially about me and Lizzie.

"Can we see a rough start to a blooming relationship, It's still the 1st week but he already caught the attention of our own Lizzie Hearts!" She says as she show her signature smile.

" **OFF WITH HIS HEAD!** " I hear a scream and see Lizzie...Run.

" **GET BACK HERE YOU!** " Man i hope everyday won't be like this...please am not being cynical this time.

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter can still be change, but tell me what you think about it.**


	4. Chapter 4:Club

**A/N: This is still a project I want to do. I mean if I continue to ignore it, then it'll just be left in the dust. I started this story blindly. I want to make it up to those who truly love this story. To do that I should show my love to it to. That's my reasoning to it anyway.**

 **For now this chapter can be seen as a promise I make to those who are still anticipating and like this story. So leave a review to let me know if you guys are still reading. But if there won't…then I'll still continue this story to the end. Am not saying that if there are no readers then I'll stop, I mean that I should finish this as a personal goal. With that rant out of the way…let us begin.**

* * *

 **The School responsibility**

 _Clubs are a given in school, they can be a way to show your passion for sports, cooking, reading, or even help the school like the student council and school committees. Ever After High encourages the students to take up clubs that are in line with his/her destiny. Yubad's destiny is to be chase by a headless knight and lose the love of his life…Is there even a club for that?_

* * *

 **Student Lobby…**

 _'There has to be a club for me…not'_. I look at the list of clubs, most were actually interesting to me, like Arts and Craft…What? A guy can also make art too. I guess most would wonder why am actually looking for a club anyway, well you can thank the old headmaster for that.

* * *

 **Earlier this morning…**

 _I was walking to the castleteria, but I noticed the headmaster by the door. I reach toward the door, but he grabbed me by the collar and dragged me to his office…even leaving behind a cloud of dust…not even going to question it, too much of a hassle._

 _"Good morning Mr. Crane" He said to be with his usual smile._

 _"Good morning sir, could I ask why I was dragged here?" I ask as I fix my riffled up shirt. Man he has a grip._

 _"Yes well, I perplexed by something Mr. Crane. Why haven't you joined a club yet?" He ask me with his eyes starring daggers into mine. But…that was why he dragged me here?_

 _"To answer your question sir…no clubs interest me." I reply simply, almost emotionless._

 _"I can understand not having clubs that interest you…but you see, not only is it encourage to joined…but also required as well." Not that got me stirred up, would that mean it was needed…_

 _"So if you don't join a club soon, then you will be held back a year…and you wouldn't want your father to know about that right?" I grimaced at the thought, having dad judge was hell enough, him going to school to know about me being held back would suck._

 _"I do hope you take that into consideration Mr. Crane, I'll give you a week. By then if you have not joined any clubs yet, expect some trouble." He spoke to me as he showed me to the door._

 _Well…this sucks. I said as I walk out and contemplate about what to do._

* * *

 **Now…**

I sip my brown coffee and look at the other choices. _'Bookball would be a challenge with the team work aspect, Astronomy would be cool…if they didn't held their meeting at night. Math club? Nope.'_

 ***Sigh*** I lean back and stretch my arms. _'Man I have been here for some time now, my 3rd period is free time, my 4th is Geofrairy. I still have a lot of time to kill before 4th period, well I should at least narrow down my choices.'_ Looking at the list again my eyes stick to one club in particular…Music club.

Well…if I have to one, then something I already know shouldn't be too hard. I should first go to the music room later and ask if they need members.

I start to pack up, when I remember the 1st time I learned music…from my Dad. Back then I really liked learning music, it was an escape from all the pain and drama you experience in life. He you used to teach me both guitar and piano, both I still have in my room. They were both still in the magical suite case. I was too lost in thought to notice a girl around the corner. She was around my height with her high boots. She had blonde hair with multi-colored highlights and wore headphones. The rest of her outfit looked punk rock.

I rub my back and soon look at the girl. Damn I did it again.

"Hey you alright there?" I ask as I stood up.

She look up to me and gave out a huff. "Yeah, just peachy, you should be careful…hey I think I know you." She said standing up and started to inspect my face. "Oh I know, you were on Blondie's show last Friday, Yubad was it?" She asks.

"Yeah, and sorry about bumping into you." I reply.

"Yeah, you the new kid who had trouble with Lizzie. So were we you going just now?" She asks.

 _Well someone is nosy…"_ I was just about to go to my room, for some alone time. See yah later I guess." I said as I make my way to the hallway, giving a lazy wave.

"O-Oh I see you later." I hear her say.

 _That was something…_ I should prepare for the Club interview later.

* * *

 **The afternoon…**

So I talked with the club adviser, who was Professor Piper. I wish I had a class with him, he seemed a cool teacher. Anyway, all I need to get into the club was do an audition. I decided I would do an acoustic song with my guitar. Now the song would be a personal favorite of mine, he also said I would have an audience, just to see if I can get a reaction.

I am now in backstage with a cool bottle of water in hand. Mr. Crane. He called. That was my Que.

I step on stage to see a maybe around 15 people, I could see blondie with a camera… _well I won't be able to live this down_. I look at where Professor Piper is seating…to the see the girl from earlier.

"Me and my daughter here will be the judge of your performance. You can start at any time." He said, but I was focused on the girl, she was his daughter…hope she doesn't mention him about earlier.

"Well this is a personal favorite of mine…I hope it show you who I am." I said as sit on the stool and begin to strum a soft note. I close my eyes, and began the 1st verse.

Mayday! Mayday!  
The ship is slowly sinking  
They think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling  
They're all around me,  
Circling like vultures  
They wanna break me and wash away my colors  
Wash away my colors.

I slowly open my eyes and see most of the audience looking a bit more interested. I then increase the tempo a bit and my voice as well.

Take me high and I'll sing  
Oh you make everything okay (okay, okay)  
We are one in the same  
Oh you take all of the pain away (away, away)  
Save me if I become  
My demons.

I then start to stand and notice the hands of the audience start a wave. Well not all, but for the most part some were drawn in by the music. I decided to skip to the bridge and end it with chorus twice.

Take me over the walls below  
Fly forever  
Don't let me go  
I need a savior to heal my pain  
When I become my worst enemy  
The enemy.

Take me high and I'll sing  
Oh you make everything okay (okay, okay)  
We are one in the same  
Oh you take all of the pain away (away, away)  
Save me if I become  
My demons.

Take me high and I'll sing  
Oh you make everything okay (okay, okay)  
We are one in the same  
Oh you take all of the pain away (away, away)  
Save me if I become  
My demons.

I end the song there with one final strum. I slowly scanned the room and noticed the silence…Are you guys ok? I ask, only to be met with a loud applause. Professor Piper stands up and continues the applause. I also see the girl join in.

"Well, Mr. Crane I guess this welcomes you to the Music club." He says, I think I grin.

"Thank you sir." I bow and walk of stage…only to find blondie block the exit…with her camera man in tow…

"So Yubad…how about an interview…"

Before she could finish I was bolting out of there as fast as possible.

I really hope something good happens to me now.

* * *

 **A/N: Well that's really all I could think of right now. Leave a review on what you think.**


End file.
